


Musings

by Metalqueen666



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 15:57:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21322822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metalqueen666/pseuds/Metalqueen666
Summary: A poem for Severus





	Musings

It is always darkest before dawn  
Living a life based on a pawn  
Whether it hurts  
Whatever there in darkness lurks  
Patience is required  
Even if you're tired  
Maybe someday  
It will repay  
For all the pain  
That you had to gain


End file.
